


hexagon | taekook

by justjoonie



Category: bts
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 00:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12047595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justjoonie/pseuds/justjoonie





	1. 한

Picking out the same black hoodie, Jungkook lazily got ready for another bland school year, complete with annoying middle schoolers and stereotypical teachers.

It never occurred to Jungkook that, after the incident, he'd still be alive. He never wanted to be alive because the hassle of school and being accepted was clouding his thoughts 24/7. 

It's not like he never tried to fit in, though. There has been countless times where he muddled into a new trend or tried to communicate with someone like Park Jimin.

The thing is, however: he's mute.

That's the whole basis as to why nobody really wanted to be his friend. Being outcasted enough, he adapted to the loneliness that he so desperately wanted to crawl out of.

*

The school bell rang and he just made it on time- huffing towards one of the available seats left. All the eyes in the classroom followed his movements, silently judging his every feature.

"And you are?" the teacher already looked annoyed, glaring from the sheet in front of her to the tired boy.

He sat embarrassingly, uncomfortably shuffling around in his seat.

"Uh? Are you deaf or something?" a kid cluelessly asked from Jungkook's side.

A few students giggled at the comment, only staring the boy down harder.

"Ah, you must be Jeon Jungkook," the teacher stated after flipping through a few pages on her clipboard. 

"The mute."

Murmurs started flooding the classroom. Even though Jungkook was in the same middle school the year before, kids always forgot about his existence and brushed him off all year until a new one started- just to be surprised, again.

Blazing eyes searched his body only to be interrupted by another boy walking through the door.

Shyly nodding, he walked over to the last remaining seat. Once Jungkook caught sight of him, he couldn't look away. The boy had a warm and kind aura even though he made no comment.

"And you...?" the teacher lazily picked up her reading glasses, again, and began to search for the unchecked name.

"Kim Taehyung," he had a deep growl which took the breaths of all the pre-puberty teens in the room. 

Taehyung kept eye contact with his feet, feeling the heat from the gaze of the boy sitting to his right a few seats down.

Even though a lot of curious eyes were on him, this one's gaze seemed stronger and he felt intimidated if he looked up at it.

Once he felt the connection break off, Taehyung slowly rose his head to catch a glimpse of the blinding eyes.

They belonged to a short and skinny boy, clothes all too dirty and big for such a frail-looking male. He almost looked like a lost animal that needed to be nurtured.

For some odd reason, Taehyung smiled. After watching the boy sneeze, he just, all of a sudden, grinned at it. It was somehow... cute.

Taehyung knew, although, that even if a layer of cuteness coated the boy, there would have to be a whole bucket full of hurt inside his core.

Nobody can be that adorable and still have a heart of a pampered, rich kid.

He quickly looked away as he noticed the boy turn his head to his direction. Taehyung knew he was being too obvious, but he couldn't help to look. 

Jungkook smiled slightly as he saw the new kid flush a little after he caught him staring. He liked the new boy because he seemed interested in him. 

Jungkook never had anyone interested in him (unless it was a prank) so it weirded him out- naturally, making him freakishly stare at the suspect.

He needed to find out more about this Kim Taehyung kid. He needed to find out why he had a genuine interest in himself, even if it was only a light tint of a pink blush.

*

they're adorable


	2. 두

riiiiing

Students began standing up from their desks, conversations awakening.

"Ehem!" the teacher screamed, crossing her arms.

"The bell does not dismiss you," she strictly stated, waiting for her class to take their seats again.

After a few moments of brief silence she finally let them go, hearing their groaning and complaining about her unnecessary actions.

Walking down the hallway, Jungkook sighed, already wanting the day to be over even if only one class passed.

He looked down at his schedule and searched for the next room, finding the subject, teacher, and where it was located.

Jungkook quietly made his way in between students, not wanting to make anyone upset. He kept his eye sight down and walking pace fast, only looking up a few times to check the classroom numbers.

12

20

24

Room 24, language arts with Mr. Dwang. He shuffled into the classroom, putting his glasses on and attempting to pull up his oversized jumper even if he had books on top.

He soon realized, that probably wasn't the best idea (balancing books on top of a jumper you're currently fixing) as they all toppled down, making a large crash resound throughout the room.

Luckily, he was alone, so his embarrassment could wait-- until the same familiar growl talked from behind him.

"Hello," Taehyung said, noticing the mess. "Let me help you with that."

Jungkook graciously smiled and nodded, letting the boy pick up the rest of the fallen school supplies.

"What's your name?" he grinned, showing a shiny rectangle of teeth.

Jungkook held up a finger and searched for his notebook and pen. He messily scribbled down his name for Taehyung to read.

"Hm, Jungkook-ah," Taehyung smiled again, not really understanding why the boy wrote it, but didn't care all the same.

"As you can tell... I'm new here," he shyly stated.

"And I sorta need someone to show me around..."

Jungkook stood there awkwardly, not understanding Taehyung's obvious signs.

"So I was wondering if you could?" he finally asked.

Jungkook blushed and grinned, writing down his answer.

i'd love to

"Great! We have the same class this period so," Taehyung gestured to a pair of desks in the back row.

Jungkook nodded and walked over to a seat, mushing his hands into his cheeks to hide the wide smile and red blush.

Why is he talking to me out of all people? He seems so kind and so good to get along with... I'm just a nobody who can't speak.

Jungkook thought, assuming it was all too good to be true. The boy didn't want to give his hopes up as he, every now and again, glanced at the figure to his right.

"You know, Jungkook-ah," Taehyung, not looking up from his work, spoke when the teacher was out of the room. "Your staring is really making me unfocused."

Jungkook immediately looked back down at his papers, trying to contain his furious blush and fanboying.

A small chuckle sounded from the older boy which made Jungkook even more head-over-heels to the boy he just met.

Snap out of it, Jungkook. He just wants to be your friend.

Jungkook nodded to himself and began working on the assignment again and ignoring the childish grins escaping Taehyung throughout the whole period.

*

What was that 'ignoring your new friend' thing for?" Taehyung caught up to Jungkook, frowning at the loss of attention.

Taehyung moaned, latching his finger onto the hook of Jungkook's backpack and stopping in his tracks making the younger stumble.

"Oh, god! I'm so sorry, Jungkook-ah!" Taehyung quickly pulled the boy off the ground and examined where he fell down.

Jungkook blushed at the gawking from the jealous middle schoolers and the concerned Taehyung.

"It looks like everything's okay... don't ignore me again, kookie," Taehyung scolded, picking up the backpack.

Jungkook's blush got even deeper at the nickname and scold, finding it oddly satisfying.

He nodded and shyly smiled, agreeing with his demand.

"Good. From now on, Jeon Jungkook promises to listen and never ignore anything Kim Taehyung says or does," he expectantly raises an eyebrow towards the younger.

He jots down an answer.

i, jeon jungkook, am now to never ignore anything kim taehyung says or does.

"Great!" Taehyung squished the boy's cheeks and gleefully skipped down the hallway, leaving a flustered Jungkook to pick up the fallen backpack.

*

"Eh, Taehyung-hyung! Come sit with us!"

"No, over here, taetae."

"Stop fighting, children. I bet he needs some women in his life, am I wrong?"

Taehyung awkwardly stood in between a few tables, desperately wanting to make the elder join them.

He began,"I-I really don't-"

"Leave him alone," a silky voice called from a few tables over.

The boy talking was muscular, but small. Face and body perfect, his red hair topped the skinny jeans and choker outfit, off.

Taehyung, clearly taken aback by the absolutely gorgeous human being, shyly bowed to the boy and set off to find Jungkook.

Checking the whole cafeteria off the list as to where to find the boy, Taehyung began searching through halls and bathrooms just to see Jeon Jungkook.

As if giving up hope, he leaned on a janitor's closet, only to hear a squeak from behind the door.

He curiously opened the closet, surprised to find Jeon Jungkook silently eating a PB&J sandwich.

"Kookie!" Taehyung laughed, closing the door behind him and making his way over next to the lonely boy.

Jungkook made a tiny bow and went back to nibbling little bites from his sandwich.

"I was looking everywhere for you... people at this school can be so annoying!" Taehyung exaggeratedly groaned, falling back onto a tarp.

"It seems like you're the only normal one there is," he snorted, resting his head on his hands.

Jungkook's cheeks heated up and burned at the indirect compliment. He smiled at the older, truly thankful.

"Aww, kookie's blushing!" Taehyung teased, squishing Jungkook's cheeks again. "Does Jungkookie enjoy compliments?"

Jungkook blushed harder, trying to keep his excitement and love inside.

"Look at those rosy cheeks-- what a flower," Taehyung laughed, poking the younger's cheeks. 

Jungkook took out his pen and paper, scribbling something down and shyly handing it to Taehyung.

thank you for calling me normal.

*

my heart hurts for this fanfic tbh


	3. 세

Jeon Jungkook placed his science and math textbooks in his locker and closed it shut, face flushed of all the blushing he made that day.

He swung his pastel blue backpack on and stepped on the circles in the school's floor designs, avoiding everything but them.

Just as he was about to put his foot down on a big, red circle, a larger foot beat him to it, making the boy fall down in surprise.

"Why do you always have to fall?" Taehyung groaned, nevertheless, helping the flustered boy up.

As always, Jungkook blushed at his hand being held and shyly removed it from the grasp.

Taehyung smirked at the familiar blush and tugged on the younger's sweater.

"You're coming to my house," he casually pulled the boy along, the fabric from the jumper bunched in his hand.

Jungkook frowned and tried to stop in his tracks, miserably failing as Taehyung was much bigger and stronger.

"C'mon, kookie! Don't you like me?" Taehyung looked back at the boy struggling.

He furiously shook his head, cheeks becoming redder by the minute.

"So you don't wanna be my friend?"

Oh, he meant as a friend- 

He viciously shook his head again.

Taehyung laughed and stopped pulling the boy.

"My hand's hurting from grabbing," he paused.

"I'll just carry you!"

Jungkook's eyes grew big as the older forcefully pulled him up, making the younger piggyback.

"Just hold on tight and you won't be scared," Taehyung assured Jungkook when he heard him breathing heavily.

Jungkook obeyed and embarrassingly wrapped his petite arms around Taehyung's tan neck.

The older readjusted the younger's legs, hands moving closer to his torso and up the younger's thighs, making Jungkook blush the hardest he has ever before.

He began walking and not long after, Jungkook rested his head, drifting off into a deep sleep.

*

"Wake up, sleepy head."

Jungkook opened his eyes to find Taehyung's face a few inches above.

"God, your blush never goes away!" Taehyung stood up and laughed.

He sat up and looked around the room. It's walls were grey, but filled with posters and the furniture was close together, making it very homely.

"You've been sleeping for hours... do you even get any sleep?" Taehyung plopped onto a roller chair, and tucked his knees in.

Jungkook somberly looked down and realized he was sleeping on Kim Taehyung's bed.

He quickly jumped off it and felt his cheeks burn up.

"Something wrong?" Taehyung frowned.

Jungkook shook his head and felt a gush of dizziness enter since he got up too fast.

"I brought food?" Taehyung threw to him a bag of chips (crisps).

Jungkook threw it back, shaking his head.

"Why not?"

The younger searched for his notebook and pencil.

im not hungry :p

Taehyung sighed at the lie, having heard his stomach make ferocious gurgling noises when he was passed out. 

Pushing the problem aside, he knew what would cheer the boy up.

"Wanna play Mario Kart?"

whats that

"You serious?" Taehyung stood dumbfounded at the note.

Jungkook slowly nodded, feeling guilty.

"Then I guess I'm gonna have to teach you."

Jungkook's face lit up and a huge smile plastered his features.

*

"You only just learned how to play! How can you even beat me?" Taehyung angrily threw the controller on the ground and hit his face with a pillow, muffling his screams.

Jungkook laughed, or in his case, silently cackled, at the older's fit, grinning at his win.

"No fair! I need a rematch!" Taehyung pouted, snatching his controller back up from the ground.

you shouldnt have told me all your secrets to this.

Jungkook handed him a teasing note, making Taehyung roll his eyes and crumble it.

The younger cackled again and saw his figure hitting Peach with a green shell, making him in the lead.

"Why'd you hit me!? We're on the same team!" Taehyung angrily moaned, trying to hit a question mark.

Jungkook couldn't stop smiling, knowing that his teasing was making the older furious.

"Kookie! There's a red behind you- Wario!" Taehyung screamed at every danger Jungkook came across, completely forgetting he was far behind.

The round ended and Taehyung hit his head with his own controller.

Toad (Jungkook): 1st | 2:05  
Peach (Taehyung): 12th | 2:47

"Y-you k-kept recklessly d-driving and I-I n-needed to help," Taehyung lied, not brave enough to admit his defeat.

its okay that youre bad and im better. 

Jungkook wrote, cackling at Taehyung's expression.

"Come here, you rat!" the older tackled Jungkook and wrestled with him. 

At least he could beat him at something.

Jungkook's cheeks flushed with laughter and love, watching the boy playfully hold down his wrists.

"Jeon Jungkook shall not make fun of his elder, Kim Taehyung," the older whispered, his face a few inches above Jungkook, still keeping the boy's wrists down.

Jungkook silently nodded, a wide smile still on his face.

Taehyung humbly smirked and let go, leaning back on his bed.

The younger got up, as well, and tucked his knees in to hide the alarming blush and smile.

knock knock

"Boys," Taehyung's mom walked in.

"Hey, mom."

"Ah, you're awake," she warmly smiled at Jungkook. "I'm Mrs.Kim."

Jungkook bowed and nodded.

"He- he can't speak," Taehyung assured his mother.

"Ah, I see! I'm sorry."

its fine

He wrote down and graciously smiled at the woman.

"Well, sorry to break it up, but Taehyung needs to go to bed soon so-"

"Mom!" Taehyung whined, embarrassed that his bed time was released to his new friend.

"I'm sorry, dear. Jungkook, is it? Do you need me to drive you home?"

Jungkook quickly shook his head and hands.

Mrs. Kim and Taehyung gave eye contact to each other, taken aback by the response.

"Uh, o-okay... do you want Taehyung to?"

He shook his head again, standing up and putting his backpack on.

"O-okay. Goodnight, Jungkook."

She walked away from the threshold of the doorway.

"I'll walk you to the door, kookie," Taehyung warmly smiled.

"Race you there!"

He sped off away, leaving Jungkook to catch up.

*

"Took you long enough," Taehyung teased, pinching the boy's cheeks.

He opened the door for Jungkook while he put his shoes on.

"Bye Jungkook-ah," he hugged his friend.

Jungkook blushed and grinned at him.

He walked out of the house and waved back at Kim Taehyung.

*

they're done with their play date •ㅅ•


	4. 사

Hey, kookie!"

Taehyung called from the behind the boy in black walking to school. He turned around and saw the wide, rectangle smile on the excited teen.

"Second day of school, huh?" he nudged the younger's side.

Jungkook nodded in response, glad he didn't have to be home all the time.

"I'm happy we have a few classes together, Jungkook-ah," Taehyung looked down at the boy. 

"You're the only normal one."

Jungkook looked back up and smiled, pulling out his notebook.

thats a first 

Taehyung frowned at the note, "How so?"

people call me weird because i cant speak thats defiantly not normal

[A/N: JUNGKOOK'S NOTES ARE SUPPOSED TO BE BADLY WRITTEN-- JUST AN FYI.]

"So what? It's better to not speak then to say something you regret!" Taehyung said, a hint of anger lining his words.

Jungkook blushed for the five zillionth time that week, tucking his hair behind his ears and pushing up his glasses.

*

The rest of the walk back to school was silent seeing how the two had nothing to talk about.

beep beep

Taehyung took out his phone and smiled at the message. He texted his answer and put the phone back into his pocket.

"Look, kookie. I'll see you in class- I need to go somewhere first," he quickly stated, only then to race off into the crowded hallway.

That was weird.

Jungkook shook it off and began to make his way towards the first class of his day.

*

Taking his seat, Jungkook lazily opened his notebook and began drawing doodles of flowers and cartoons.

"Hey, mute," a kid approached his desk, sporting two minions behind her.

Jungkook slowly rose his head to the three girls.

"I thought you would've left public school after I ruined you in elementary."

He lowered his head and started to draw again.

"Ah, look at that. He's ignoring me," she turned back to the two and they laughed.

"You can't always ignore your problems," she turned back to him slyly.

Before leaving, she ripped the doodle in two and stepped on it, giggling at the tears appearing in Jungkook's eyes.

The three girls left, only leaving Jungkook and a few other students alone in the classroom. His sobs began to weakly break throughout it, causing a few heads to turn.

Quickly noticing how loud he was, Jungkook stifled his cries and wiped the snot and tears onto his jumper.

"Alright, settle down!" the teacher walked in, placing her coffee mug on her desk.

riiiiing

"That's the bell! Get in your seats."

A few stragglers rushed to their desks, conversation still flooding their heads.

Jungkook desperately looked around for Taehyung, but was out of luck.

Where could he have gone?

"Alright, stand up. Let's begin roll call-"

"S-sorry, I'm l-late," Taehyung wheezed at the door that the teacher was about to close.

She scoffed, but let him in. Taehyung rushed towards his seat next to Jungkook and wiped his forehead, a devious smile spreading across his face.

He looked towards his left and noticed the confused younger boy.

"I'll tell you later," he whispered, pointing towards the roll call in session.

*

Loud chatting and chewing filled the cafeteria, random screams showed themselves every once in a while.

where were you befor class

Jungkook shyly slid the note over to Taehyung as they sat, apparently, waiting for a friend.

"You'll see," Taehyung responded, glancing towards the doors.

Jungkook frowned and ate a cracker, scared to eat in such a huge room with judging people.

Suddenly, he saw two people approaching the table. The girl had long, silver hair while the boy had blonde locks.

"Hey, guys," Taehyung greeted the two, making space for the girl to sit next to him.

"Hey, taetae," the boy goofily smiled, a set of gleaming teeth arrayed before them. He made his way over next to Jungkook.

"Jungkook, this is Hoseok and Jimin," he pointed to the boy and then to the girl.

[A/N: JIMIN IS A FEMALE AND MALE NAME.]

Jungkook shyly nodded towards the expectant male next to him.

"Hi, Jungkook," Jimin smiled warmly and began unwrapping a cookie.

"I was gonna bring you with me to meet them, but I thought I'd just surprise you," Taehyung widely smiled at the younger, making him blush.

"Dude, you blush a lot," Hoseok examined his face and squished his cheeks.

"Don't scare the kid," Jimin whacked his arm and flicked his forehead.

"Park Jimin, you utter hag," Hoseok teased back.

"That's no way to treat an elder," she crossed her arms.

"Sorry about them," Taehyung whispered at Jungkook.

"They're like brother and sister."

Jungkook smiled and began sipping strawberry milk from a straw, holding onto its cylindrical shape by both hands.

"Dude, you're like, girl-ish-looking, dude," Hoseok told Jungkook, not in the slight realization of how offensive it was.

"Shut up, already! Don't you ever think?" Jimin flicked his head again and flipped her bangs back.

"Whatever... I'm gonna go get some cola," he sluggishly stood up and made his way over to the drink section.

"They sell soda at a middle school?" Taehyung sat, astounded.

"So, you weren't lying when you said you were new," Jimin giggled and playfully slapped his cheek.

A pink blush appeared on his face which made Jungkook's stomach whirl with pain and jealousy.

"I've never even been to Seoul! Don't blame me," he pouted.

"You're cute," she patted his shoulder and went back to eating her food.

Jungkook frowned and threw his chicken nugget back down on the tray, sliding it forward.

He rested his arms and head on the table, trying to fight back the tears and love he had for Taehyung.

You have no chance.

"Jungkook? You okay?" Taehyung nudged his arm, waiting for a response.

There was none, though, as he kept his face hidden and feelings built up. 

Taehyung frowned and lifted up Jungkook's face, himself. Big, warm tears stained his face as the older looked into his eyes. 

"W-what's wrong?"

Jungkook handed him a note he wrote while he was crying in front of Jimin and Taehyung.

why are you freinds with me

*

because he loves you lololol


	5. 다섯

"Kookie-"

The boy hurriedly got up and frantically ran to the cafeteria doors, trying not to show how weak he was.

Sprinting down hallways, all he could do was cry harder and harder, blinding him as his glasses and eyes filled with tears.

As if the bathroom was a fire escape, he ran into a stall, face red and flushed. The sweat and tears beamed off his skin as he tried not to weep, choking on the phlegm buildup in his throat.

Rubbing his glasses, he heard the door open and he froze, not ready to be confronted by anyone.

"Jeon?" Hoseok came closer to the stall, feet dragging on the tiled floor.

Jungkook held his breath, not worrying about how the ringing in his ears became louder every second.

"I can see your glow up sketchers," he snickered, leaning against the stall door of Jungkook's.

He embarrassingly looked down at the pink and white tennis shoes, decorated with flowers and custom drawings he drew.

"Come on... I'm not gonna hurt you."

Jungkook felt a little better and opened the door to the boy, now leaning against a sink.

"Are you... gay?"

Gay?

Gay...

Oh.

The question sprang and furiously whirled inside his mind.

Gay? I- what. How? Am I gay?

He never really thought about being gay or who he liked and why. He just thought it was always normal to have some weird types of feelings towards males.

He pondered his thoughts about Taehyung. The way he smiled and laughed. His personality and aura was always so warm.

He- He loved him.

"Uh. Knock knock. Anybody home?"

He snapped out of his amber trance, now to find the boy annoyingly knocking on the door.

Jungkook wrote down his answer, shoved it in the other's hand and quickly escaped the now claustrophobic room.

*

"Ayo, kooks! Wait up!"

He dramatically waved his arms in the air and skipped towards the introverted boy.

Jungkook shyly smiled back and looked down at his shoes flashing pink every time he avoided the cracks on the concrete.

"Why'd you leave lunch early?"

I knew this was coming; why haven't I thought of an excuse?

He shook his head and pushed up his glasses, regaining lost composure.

"Come onnnnnnn. You can tell me anything. We're friends, remember?"

Friends.

its nothing just nedded too be alon

Taehyung shrugged it off and began complaining about the "ridiculous amounts of homework" and "annoying kids who won't stop bugging me".

Jungkook, although, didn't pay attention. He stared into space while hearing the background voice of Taehyung and cars driving past.

All he could think about was that one question.

"Are you gay?"

Hoseok's voice just ringing throughout his head.

"Are you gay?"

"Are you gay?"

"Are you okay?"

"Kookie! Are you okay?"

The older was pinching his cheeks, an obvious worried tone stuck to his deep voice.

He slowly nodded and pulled the male's long-fingered hands off his face.

"No, you're not-"

Jungkook pushed him up against a lamppost and dug a deep glare into the elder's eyes, frightening him.

He let go of his grip and began walking again like nothing happened, black hoodie swaying and hair bobbing.

"J-jungkook?" Taehyung stood, taken aback by such a forceful action coming from a gentle boy.

"W-what was all that about?" he jogged up to the younger.

im ok •ㅅ• nothing

Taehyung scoffed and physically stopped him in his tracks.

"Tell me what's wrong or you're not going home."

What if I don't want to go home?

Nevertheless, the boy stood under his grasp and quietly thought to himself.

"So?"

Jungkook plopped to the ground and began to write a full-length paragraph, sticking his tongue out and pushing his glasses up every once in a while.

its just im usully an jealous person so its hard for me to expect if my freind has another one. ur jst my only freind and u have alot of other ones so i feel bad and left out.

"Really? I... I never thought you felt that way..."

Jungkook shook his head and began walking once more, giving up on pouring his whole feelings out to Kim Taehyung.

"N-no- I didn't mean it in a bad way. I...," he caught up to the boy and walked along side of him, trying to earn eye contact.

"I'm sorry."

Jungkook froze in confusion and happiness, turning to the older on command.

A big, gushing smile appeared on his face and lit up the street's with its glow of white. Words weren't needed for Jungkook's grin; only his actions were.

*

riiiiing

Taehyung groaned, but, nevertheless, rolled over to his side table and picked up the phone.

"Hello."

"Hey, Taetae!"

"Oh, Jiminie."

"Haha; you said in ten minutes we could hang out."

"Oh shoot."

He looked over at the clock which read 4:51PM.

"It's fine... make your mom pick me up or we're not friends anymore."

The two laughed and said their goodbyes.

"Mom!" he muffled through the shirt he was pulling on.

"Yes?" she shouted back.

"Get the car ready!"

"It already is!"

He hurriedly ran down the stairs to find his mother leaning against the table, coffee in hand, sunglasses on and a cool vibe radiating on and around her.

"Lets go," she swung the keys around her finger.

*

So... who's this Park Jimin?" Mrs. Kim smirked from the drivers seat.

"Just a friend!"

"Yeah, yeah...," there was a pause and she suddenly started to smile again.

"You like her though, right?"

"Mom!"

"I'm kidding... just kidding."

She pulled up into the driveway, blasting RedVelvet because, apparently, Wendy reminded her of herself.

knock knock knock

"Tae!" Jimin opened the door and leaped onto him with a huge hug.

"Jimin!" he laughed, hugging her back. "We should go."

"Yeah," she closed and locked the door behind her, following Taehyung to the car.

Why, hello Park Jimin," Mrs. Kim smiled at the silver-haired girl sitting down.

"Hello, Mrs. Kim! It's nice to finally meet you."

"Well, same here," she glanced towards her son with a mischievous wink.

"Sorry about her," Taehyung whispered towards Jimin.

"No, it's fine; I know how moms can be."

"Where to?" she yelled over the booming music filling the mini van's interior.

*

Walking up the driveway, Jungkook could never expect what would happen when he opened that door.

But he did every time.

"Jeon Jungkook!" a scream split the hazy and smoky air.

He inhaled sharply and got ready for the new interrogation to begin.

A fat, hairy man appeared before him, soju and cigarette in hand.

"Look up when I'm talking to you, boy."

Jungkook slowly rose his head, wincing at the profound smell of sex, kimchi, alcohol and weed.

"Why the hell are you late? Do you always take your time to come home and do chores like you're supposed to?"

He silently stood, absorbing the questions.

"I don't want you talking to that boy anymore, you hear me?"

Jungkook looked up in surprise.

How'd he know about him? He never said anything about where he went that day after school.

"Am I clear?"

He nodded, slumping over in relief when the man turned.

"Get ready, babies. I'm gonna make you all feel good," he slammed the door to his bedroom.

*

ew yucky uncle


	6. 육

"I'll see you later!" she called out from the window of the car.

Taehyung waved and began walking along the sidewalk with Jimin beside him.

"I like your mom-"

"I don't," Taehyung huffed.

"Yikes... some people aren't that lucky to have such caring mothers."

He sighed and shook off his sadness in a heartbeat.

"Let's just forget about it."

"Alright."

When they arrived at the local cafe, Taehyung couldn't resist to stop dead in his tracks at the familiar red-haired male.

"Hey, Kim Taehyung and..." he turned to Jimin, instantly smiling at her.

"Park Jimin," she faintly blushed under his eye contact.

"What brings you here?"

"A d-"

"Just wanted to get coffee," she interrupted Taehyung.

"J-Jimin-"

"Is that what we're not doing?" she answered the taken aback male.

"Well, how about you two join me and my friend?"

"Sure!" she giggled, following the pale boy.

Taehyung took to the latter and frowned at what just happened.

He got friend zoned.

"This is Kim Namjoon... he's a senior."

"Hello," he smiled a wide, bright row.

"I'm Park Jimin," she bowed and took her seat next to the red, white, and black boy.

[AN: WHAT'S RED, WHITE, AND BLACK ALL OVER? YOONGI WITH RED HAIR. (congrats if you guessed who he was.)]

"Kim Taehyung," he slightly bowed and scooted next to Namjoon.

"So, what brings you two here-" Namjoon started, only to be cut off from the obnoxious laughing shooting from a familiar face.

"You have got to be kidding me," Jimin rolled her eyes, lowering her head in frustration.

"Well, if it isn't the sasquatch, twig, dweedle dee and dweedle dumb!" Hoseok laughed at the nicknames he came up with.

"Shut up," she groaned.

"Make me, hag."

"Leave her alone-" Yoongi began.

"Ah, I guess he doesn't know our connection; it's a joke, dude."

"Not a funny one-" she started.

"Hey, where's the blushing kid?" he ignored her.

"Who?" Yoongi rose his eyebrows.

"You know... black hoodie, pink skechers, cute face?"

"Well, this did start out as a two person party-" Taehyung coldly groaned.

"Now it's a five person!" Hoseok squished next to Jimin, making her fall into Yoongi.

He snickered, acting unaware of what he just did.

"Oh- uh, sorry- I."

"No no, it's fine," Yoongi reassured her, pulling her hand back to his own.

Fury singed Taehyung's ears as he tried not to notice their connection.

"Who are you?" Hoseok blatantly asked the silent man in the corner.

"Kim Namjoon," he subtly stated, giving a small, soothing smile.

"Cool," he completely ignored him as he started to text on his phone.

 

A mischievous smile appeared on his face until he saw Taehyung stand up.

"W-where're you going?"

"Home."

"What?" Jimin asked, confusingly looking up at the cold face.

"It just seems-"

"You're not leaving," Hoseok stopped him, softly cornering him back down to the booth seat.

The chime of the front door bells rang, making Hoseok hastily look back.

"Bingo," he whispered to himself, watching the anxiety-filled boy look around the crowded building.

"We've got skechers," he grinned back at the table.

All four looked up to see the shy male searching for Hoseok.

"Let me guess... your nickname is: friendship ruiner?" Taehyung asked Hoseok, earning a scowl back.

Jungkook appeared before the five, nervously looking down.

"This is Jeon Jungkook, Jeon Jungkook, this is: Kim Namjoon, Min Yoongi, Park Jimin, Kim Taehyung and me."

He shyly nodded and sat next to the little space left beside Taehyung.

"Hey, kookie," he welcomed the boy in a bright smile.

Jungkook blushed and smiled back at him.

"I can see why you call him blush, as well," Yoongi scoffed.

"It just only seems to happen around dweedle dee-" Hoseok cheekily grinned.

His sentence broke off by the hard, deep glare protruding from Taehyung's symmetrical face.

The waiter awkwardly coughed, making all six turn in many different palettes of emotion.

"What can I get you?" he threaded his free hand through pink locks and stopped chewing his gum in order to concentrate.

"I'll have the couple-cup-candy-cake," Hoseok devilishly smiled.

"I'll just have tea," Jimin said.

"Black coffee," Yoongi bluntly stated.

"Uh-I-uh," Namjoon looked through the menu in a fluster, making the table salt spill.

The waiter giggled at the profound clumsiness, "I'll come back to you." 

"Just a water," Taehyung mumbled.

Jungkook pointed to a lemonade.

"Okay... hey, monster?" the waiter directed towards the flushed man.

"Uh-I, yes?"

"Your order?"

"Oh, uh, right. Just, uh, water," he handed him the menu.

"Okay," he collected all the menus. "I'll be back when I have your drinks ready."

"So... couple-cup-candy-cake? You wanting to impress Jimin?" Namjoon joked, eye smiling.

"Oh, grow up! I'd never love him even if he'd give me a million," her face contorted while she glanced at the bubbly character.

"I don't know, Jimin... you've been checking me out ever since I came-"

"Narcissistic donkey!" she screamed, slapping the man.

A bright red hand print released itself on his cheek, making him and the others wince.

"Yikes," the waiter said, holding a tray of their drinks.

"Tell me about it," Hoseok mumbled.

"Don't make me kick your crotch," she sneered, taking off her high heel and waving it in his face.

"Feisty," Yoongi smirked.

She burnt a bright red, obviously flattered and embarrassed by such a statement; not really offended coming from such a laid-back man. 

Hoseok cheekily smiled, yet again, and rubbed his hands together once his cake-in-a-cup was placed before him.

"Why'd you get unicorn feces?" Yoongi asked.

"That's a disgusting way to put it," Taehyung coldly sneered.

"Chill out, man; it was only a metaphor," Yoongi sipped his coffee swiftly.

"A dumbass one-"

"Hey, no need to fight," Hoseok said, accidentally spilling Jungkook's lemonade as his arm went flinging forward.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Jungkook-"

Jungkook shook his head in reassurance and slumped back into his comfortable sitting position.

Hoseok smiled to himself, glad that his plan was working... all he needed to do was get Taehyung interested.

"Hey, Tae," Hoseok spoke up.

Taehyung swung his head around from his narrow glare at Yoongi, keeping his straight face in position.

Just as Taehyung was about to speak, Hoseok splashed his water into his face, making everyone turn in surprise.

"W-what?!" he stood up from his drenched coat.

"Hoseok, what the?" Jimin flicked his forehead.

"Deserved it," Yoongi mumbled into his cup.

Namjoon noticed Hoseok's big smile and his restless eyes shifting from Jungkook to Taehyung. He finally figured out just what his plan was; and he was all for it.

"I guess both Jungkook and Taehyung lost their drinks... Hoseok, do you mind giving them your shareable drink?" Namjoon smiled softly, a twinkle in his coffee eyes.

"Good idea, Joonie!" Hoseok smiled back, completely sure as to how cheeky his friend really was.

He slid the drink over to Jungkook and Taehyung, right between the two. Taehyung, still glaring at Hoseok, didn't look down at it. Jungkook, on the other hand, immediately blushed a bright red knowing perfectly well this was meant for couples- not friends.

"Aww, look. What a cute pair," Yoongi chuckled at the bold pink paint on the outside of the mug.

"How adorable!" Jimin laughed at the sight.

Taehyung growled and sneered, but there was a slight light to his face. A sort of relief or embarrassment or... an "it's about time". His cheeks became warmer and his eyes became glossier. His expression, however, kept it's form and he never looked down; not once.

"Come on, Tae! Accept the cake," Hoseok urged.

All eyes were on the two, putting pressure on their progress as they slowly inched closer to the drink.

"I-I'm just curious as to how it tastes... t-that's a-all," Taehyung said, head still facing forward, yet his body moving right.

"Pfft," Namjoon disapprovingly shook his head.

Jungkook was already at his straw, only waiting for the older to make the first move so he could escape as soon as possible.

Not only is he the most introverted person to ever walk the planet, he had a strict curfew; even worse: he was breaking it at this very moment. If his uncle found out he was missing, terrible- absolutely terrible things could happen.

Taehyung finally turned to face the other boy, eyes shifting from the straw to his face, searching for any sign of emotion. All he saw was the same sizzling, scary, but soft glare he always received.

He gulped and moved his head downward to drink through the cake top that covered the milkshake underneath.

He, although, never noticed Hoseok the Almighty taking pictures and videos of the historic moment, posting it on all social media platforms and his secret fan accounts even though they barely got any recognition since teens only, really, ship celebrities with each other.

Jungkook decided to just get it over with and dipped down as well, accidentally hitting his head with Taehyung's.

Namjoon and Hoseok bursted out laughing at the embarrassment plastered on each of their faces; defeat being prominent.

Jimin giggled and forced Taehyung's head back down, nudging Yoongi at the gruesome sight.

"Mm-mmpfh!" Taehyung muffled through the forceful connection between his mouth and the straw.

Jungkook chuckled, as well, trying desperately to swallow the last of the shake in his mouth, trying not to choke.

"Is everything okay?" the waiter asked, a taken aback look on his face.

"I-it's fine," Jimin smiled.

The waiter smiled back, but way more handsomely, and took Yoongi's finished coffee, the spilled water cup and Jungkook's fallen lemonade.

i hav 2 go

Jungkook wrote down hurriedly and bolted out the front doors, love still burning his chubby cheeks. A wide grin began upon him, finally realizing what just happened.

The event slowly soaked in and he cried tears of joy; Kim Taehyung was the closest he ever was towards Jungkook's lips.

*

what a cute little fanboy; he has the BIGGEST crush on tae


	7. 일곱

Is your face okay, dude?" 

"Shut up, Hoseok," Jimin slammed her Algebra 4A textbook atop his head.

"Hag..." he mumbled.

"No, but he's right- about the first thing. What happened?" Taehyung squinted and became queasy at the sight.

Black and purple protruded like wild fire, beginning at it's center (the eye) expanding it's ombré into a pale blue. His black eye wasn't just some random occurrence that happened when you walk into a pole.

i ran in to a pole

"Yeah right," Jimin rolled her eyes and, without hesitation, prodded the palette of cool colors, making Jungkook wince.

"Jungkook... you don't have to keep secrets from us- you know that, right?" Taehyung's concerning stare made him immediately nod his head, unaware of what he just promised.

"Good... so, what happened?"

Why does he do this to me?

Jungkook shook his head in embarrassment, obviously shaken from the typical hot glow upon his cheeks.

a guy

"A-a guy?" Hoseok questioned, not fully supportive on the claim.

"Who?" Jimin leaned forward for more information.

i dont kno who he is

"Well... what'd he do?" Taehyung asked.

its nothing

All three of the others exchanged such glances as in knowing how fake and made up his words really were.

idk jus hit me

"It's not 'just hit me', Jungkook," Taehyung said. "He obviously caused a lot of hur-"

He began to cry; big, warm drops fell down his thin cheeks and onto his black hoodie, seeping into it's fabric.

"J-Jungkook?" Taehyung lifted up his chin from the embarrassment and cries.

"Dude... you okay?" Hoseok asked.

Jungkook shook his head, both in an answer and the refusal of submitting to go on.

The three tried to go on with their lunches, looking up every once in a while to check if his facial features changed an inch.

There was no change in the sad and disheveled face, his eyes droopy and mouth chapped.

"Jungkook-ah," Taehyung tried again.

"Just... tell me whatever you want to say... I'll listen."

Jungkook looked up into his eyes and shot them right back down at his untouched lunch box.

"Kookie..."

He immediately took a hold of Taehyung's hand and bolted out the cafeteria doors towards the bathroom, even more tears streaming towards the back of his head because of the sprint he ran at. 

"Jung-"

He pulled himself and Taehyung into the nearest bathroom he could find and locked the door, wheezing with agony and confusion.

"Jungkook?"

He looked up into his eyes, water lining his bottom lids as he searched the older's face. Wanting answers to existential subjects and perplexing phenomenons, Jungkook just slowly blinked and mewled at Taehyung.

"J-Jungkook?" Taehyung asked, worryingly.

He heard a bing and looked down at his phone.

 

Jungkook looked up at Taehyung and couldn't resist. The oil and urge of butterflies came fluttering from his stomach to his head, making him dizzy and sick from love. 

Looking at his face, Jungkook couldn't help but realize just how handsome he really was. Tall and tan; muscular and manly; soft and sweet; kind and caring... straight.

Not bringing himself to do it, Jungkook shook his head and looked back down at his phone screen, pressing the power off button to rid of the shame building in his chest.

"You alright?" Taehyung moved closer, most likely, curious about his texts.

He nodded, cheeks heating up from the constant enclosure of the brawny male.

"You can tell me whatever's wrong, you know that, right? It's now rule number three. Jeon Jungkook shall tell Kim Taehyung the truth no matter what."

Taking a deep breath, Jungkook decided to let it all out, writing all about his misfortune and life, not forgetting anything important.

"I... I'm so sorry."

its ok

"No, it isn't! Your uncle shouldn't have custody of you!" Taehyung, now furious, screamed at the top of his lungs.

Jungkook frowned, making his way towards the bathroom door.

"Jungkook!" Taehyung grasped his wrist, swinging him back to face the other. I 

"Jungkook... you don't have to be ashamed... you don't have to be afraid..."

They stood in silence, tears filling both of their eyes as they stared into space, thinking about endless thoughts.

pound pound 

"Yah! Let me in!"

Rolling his eyes, Taehyung unlocked the door to see Hoseok the Almighty grinning from ear to ear.

"Hello, my love children!"

"Gross," Taehyung exhaled.

"Did I just... interrupt something?"

"No, no."

"Oh my god, I did! I- my plan- I mean uh well continue on, then," Hoseok awkwardly closed the door, but stayed on the other side.

"Jungkook."

He looked up at Taehyung.

"I'm sorry."

Tears welled and finally broke the barrier, spilling out in streams. Jungkook ran into the older's arms, sobbing with admiration.

He dug his face deeper into the familiar smell and immediately stopped crying as he inhaled it. It smelt like home and comfort and Taehyung.

"Jung-"

He shook his head, not wanting the silence to end.

Taehyung sighed and hugged back, his tears beginning to fall.

*

"Welcome back, my frequent visitors," the waiter eyed their faces.

"Hello... uh..." Yoongi started.

"Seokjin. Kim Seokjin," he smiled. "I seemed to lose my name tag."

Namjoon laughed an unnecessarily loud laugh.

"Uh, okay," Yoongi said.

"The usual?" Seokjin asked.

"Yes, please," Yoongi stated.

"So," Namjoon turned back to the younger.

"What? Is there something on my face?" 

Namjoon scoffed.

"I'm just talking about the new kids we met... they were so... awkward."

"And you weren't at that age? What a miracle!"

"Not like that... their interaction with each other."

"So, you're saying we have a gay couple on our hands or are you saying that is it's a foursome?"

"No! What? No. It just seemed... unnatural."

"You're making absolutely no sense, but okay."

Namjoon gave up and lowered his head.

The restaurant chimes went off, revealing the familiar faces of their favorite freshman.

"Jimin! And- uh- Taehyung? And... Hoseok the Weak?" Yoongi asked.

"Hah hah," Hoseok rolled his eyes, sitting down.

"Where's the blush kid?" Yoongi asked.

"Home," Taehyung sadly stated, wiping away the few stray tears left on his face.

"You okay?" Namjoon asked.

"We've been asking him that for the past hour... don't expect a response," Jimin explained.

"Alright, here are your drinks," Seokjin came back with the black coffee and tea.

"Would you guys like anything?"

"Just a latte for me," Jimin answered.

"I'm fine, thanks," Hoseok said.

There was no words from Taehyung, making Seokjin worryingly look down.

"He's fine; just.. family issues," Namjoon said.

The waiter nodded and set off again.

All four looked at Taehyung, searching his face for answers that couldn't be revealed.

"Stop looking at me like I'm a new breed of animal," he said.

*

"He hasn't shown up to school today," Hoseok sadly stated, leaning his hand on his face.

"I know... that's the second time ever since Jungkook didn't come. You think they're okay?" Jimin asked.

"I don't know what to think."

The cafeteria boomed with more noise as their talking stopped, ringing in their ears.

"I'm worried... what if something happened?"

"Jimin, something couldn't of happened-"

"You don't know that! They could be dead for all we know!"

"Don't say that-"

"Say what? Dead? Hah, it wouldn't surprise me-"

"Jimin-"

"Their depressive demeanors weren't just some phase, Hoseok."

"Then what were they? How can you explain them?"

"I... I can't... I just know there's something wrong-"

"Thanks Captain Obvious-"

"Just shut up," Jimin slammed her notebook and strutted off towards Yoongi's table.

Hoseok sighed deeply, knowing perfectly well the relationships between Jeon Jungkook and Kim Taehyung.

*

"Where were you?!"

Jungkook gulped deeply, already tired of having to face the drunken man.

"So you were off being a fag?? Is that it, you pathetic piece of trash?" 

Jungkook furiously shook his head.

His uncle's menacing laugh boomed throughout the bedroom.

"Yeah, well I'm about to teach you what being a fag really is."

He shoved Jungkook down onto the bed, drinking the bottle like it was the air he needed to survive.

He shoved his pants down and Jungkook's, grinning from ear to ear.

*

"Taehyung? You're finally back!" Hoseok ran and flung his arms around his best friend.

"Hey," he answered.

"What happened? Why were you gone for so long?"

"I just needed to clear my head... my mom luckily understood."

"Yikes; my mom would never."

Taehyung gave a small smile, wrapped his arms around his friend's, and walked down the hallway, beaming with anticipation and determination to enter the house of Jeon Jungkook.

 

*

 

yall must be so bored because I don't update


	8. 여덟

"Welcome back, my frequent visitors," the waiter eyed their faces.

"Hello... uh..." Yoongi started.

"Seokjin. Kim Seokjin," he smiled. "I seemed to lose my name tag."

Namjoon laughed an unnecessarily loud laugh.

"Uh, okay," Yoongi said.

"The usual?" Seokjin asked.

"Yes, please," Yoongi stated.

"So," Namjoon turned back to the younger.

"What? Is there something on my face?" 

Namjoon scoffed.

"I'm just talking about the new kids we met... they were so... awkward."

"And you weren't at that age? What a miracle!"

"Not like that... their interaction with each other."

"So, you're saying we have a gay couple on our hands or are you saying that is it's a foursome?"

"No! What? No. It just seemed... unnatural."

"You're making absolutely no sense, but okay."

Namjoon gave up and lowered his head.

The restaurant chimes went off, revealing the familiar faces of their favorite freshman.

"Jimin! And- uh- Taehyung? And... Hoseok the Weak?" Yoongi asked.

"Hah hah," Hoseok rolled his eyes, sitting down.

"Where's the blush kid?" Yoongi asked.

"Home," Taehyung sadly stated, wiping away the few stray tears left on his face.

"You okay?" Namjoon asked.

"We've been asking him that for the past hour... don't expect a response," Jimin explained.

"Alright, here are your drinks," Seokjin came back with the black coffee and tea.

"Would you guys like anything?"

"Just a latte for me," Jimin answered.

"I'm fine, thanks," Hoseok said.

There was no words from Taehyung, making Seokjin worryingly look down.

"He's fine; just.. family issues," Namjoon said.

The waiter nodded and set off again.

All four looked at Taehyung, searching his face for answers that couldn't be revealed.

"Stop looking at me like I'm a new breed of animal," he said.

*

"He hasn't shown up to school today," Hoseok sadly stated, leaning his hand on his face.

"I know... that's the second time ever since Jungkook didn't come. You think they're okay?" Jimin asked.

"I don't know what to think."

The cafeteria boomed with more noise as their talking stopped, ringing in their ears.

"I'm worried... what if something happened?"

"Jimin, something couldn't of happened-"

"You don't know that! They could be dead for all we know!"

"Don't say that-"

"Say what? Dead? Hah, it wouldn't surprise me-"

"Jimin-"

"Their depressive demeanors weren't just some phase, Hoseok."

"Then what were they? How can you explain them?"

"I... I can't... I just know there's something wrong-"

"Thanks Captain Obvious-"

"Just shut up," Jimin slammed her notebook and strutted off towards Yoongi's table.

Hoseok sighed deeply, knowing perfectly well the relationships between Jeon Jungkook and Kim Taehyung.

*

"Where were you?!"

Jungkook gulped deeply, already tired of having to face the drunken man.

"So you were off being a fag?? Is that it, you pathetic piece of trash?" 

Jungkook furiously shook his head.

His uncle's menacing laugh boomed throughout the bedroom.

"Yeah, well I'm about to teach you what being a fag really is."

He shoved Jungkook down onto the bed, drinking the bottle like it was the air he needed to survive.

He shoved his pants down and Jungkook's, grinning from ear to ear.

*

"Taehyung? You're finally back!" Hoseok ran and flung his arms around his best friend.

"Hey," he answered.

"What happened? Why were you gone for so long?"

"I just needed to clear my head... my mom luckily understood."

"Yikes; my mom would never."

Taehyung gave a small smile, wrapped his arms around his friend's, and walked down the hallway, beaming with anticipation and determination to enter the house of Jeon Jungkook.

 

*

"But... you don't even know where he lives," Jimin scoffed, fixing her blush through her phone camera screen.

"So? I'll have to find out-"

"How? You can't just storm around the neighborhood looking for any random house there is," Hoseok said.

"Have any better idea?" Taehyung groaned.

"Actually, yes. I do," he grinned, looking over towards the obnoxious, red hair bobbing from laughs.

Min Yoongi.

"You're seriously not considering..." Taehyung whined.

"I'm in," Jimin stated, instantly popping up from her chair.

The two began walking, Taehyung rolling his eyes and slumping behind.

"Why," Yoongi turned to the three, slowly looking Jimin up and down. "Hello there."

He made eye contact with her and grinned slyly, making the makeup blush on her cheeks become even pinker.

"Yeah, yeah; you have major sexual tension- we get it," Hoseok said, sitting down next to Yoongi.

"Anyway, for the reason we came here, I need to know where Jungkook lives," Taehyung interrupted, coldly stating in a monotone voice.

"I'm on it," he said, standing on top of the cafeteria table.

"W-what are-" Taehyung began.

"HEY! EVERYBODY LISTEN UP!" Yoongi screamed at the top of his lungs, silencing the many middle schoolers from their lunch.

"ANYONE KNOW OF A-" he turned back down, expecting his name.

"Jeon Jungkook," Taehyung said.

"-JEON JUNGKOOK AND/OR WHERE HE LIVES?"

The talking, initially, boomed up again, causing a loss of words to the poor, popular boy. He frowned and jumped off the table.

"So? Now what?" Taehyung angrily asked.

"Don't blame me on my social status! It's not like I can control it," Yoongi snapped.

"Hah... you think you're so popular and so loved."

"That's because I am. And... who are you, to be exact?"

"Okay, enough, guys," Hoseok interrupted. "Don't you want to find out where he is?"

"Like I said... he could be anywhere..." Taehyung sighed, finally taking a seat at the table.

"Maybe we could check the phone book," Jimin suggested.

"Those ancient things still exist?" Yoongi asked, still thinking cameras weren't invented until they had color.

"Well, they're not common, but it's worth a shot," Hoseok shrugged.

"Yeah well... I'm not really into this kind of stuff so..." Yoongi awkwardly turned back to the group of "popular" kids.

"Yeah and we'll be going," Taehyung took the hold of Hoseok's and Jimin's wrists, pulling them along.

"Tae!" Jimin squealed, trying to unlatch his hold.

"What?"

"I-uh-well... I want to-"

"So you wanna bail, too? Give up on a friend that's possibly dead for all we know?"

"We don't know that! A-and he's not really my friend-"

Taehyung growled and stomped off, Hoseok still squabbling behind.

"Where will you even find it?" Hoseok asked, trying to keep up with the long strides.

"It's most likely in the printer room along with all the other important documents for pickup," he answered, glancing up at the signs for which room.

They came unto a room titled the "AC", both confused as to what it meant, but entered anyway.

Reams and reams of paper stacks filled the room, shredders and printers buzzing in their sounds. A lady and man where occupying the small space, one on the computer while the other searched through a shelf of boxes.

"Excuse me," Taehyung gently asked.

"Ah, yes?" she exited the tight shelf area and made her way over to the guest counter.

"Is there, by any chance, a phone book in here?" 

"Actually, there is!" she smiled. "Let me just search through and see what I can find... I'm pretty sure it's here somewhere."

"Okay, thank you," Taehyung bowed and took a seat next to the, already asleep, Hoseok.

"Did you get any sleep last night?" he whisper-yelled into the other's ear making him jump.

"D-don't do that..."

Taehyung chuckled at his annoyed demeanor, always happy to irritate the other. Hoseok nestled back into himself, knees up on the chair and face in chest, arms wrapping around his curled body.

"Here you kids go," she said and handed them the book. "Just so you know, you can't leave with it."

"Okay," Taehyung answered.

"What's his name, again?" Hoseok asked, flipping through pages.

"Jeon Jungkook," Taehyung said.

"Here it is. His uncle... Jeon Gunwoo," Hoseok said, pointing to a name, number, and address.

"Yes! Kookie, here I come," Taehyung gleefully said, typing down the address in his phone's notes.

*

Kim Taehyung walked along the pavement, glancing at the numbers pasted on mailboxes. Unluckily enough, the house was all the way at the end of the road in a dead end.

He bravely sucked in air harshly, unable to comprehend the roughness of the yard and outside exterior of the property. Dead grass and ant hills spotted the grass while chipped paint and broken rain gutters shown in the evening sunset.

Making his way up the driveway, a shrill scream shot through the air. A clash of shouts and bottles breaking sounded from inside the shack-of-a-house. 

Taehyung bolted towards the sound, urgently banging on the front door.

"Hello?! Is everything okay?!" he called from outside.

Everything suddenly came to a halt. Silence chilled the warm air, making his hairs stand on end.

Sounds of heavy footsteps neared the door, its trail sounding messy and uneven. Jeon Gunwoo opened the door sporting tight shorts and a white tank top. His stubble and greasy hair made the smell of cigarettes even bolder.

"Everything's fine," he said, slamming the door.

Astounded at the male, Taehyung was speechless at the lack of kindness from the man.

Unsure of what to do, he did the only logical thing. The only thing that would actually give him the facts and information needed.

He was going to spy through a window.

Sneaking from the side of the house, he quietly tried to peer through web-infested windows, unable to get a clear look.

Not being able to see anything, but bottles and papers; messy objects littering the ground, he never saw any human movement, disappointed at the sight.

"They must be upstairs," Taehyung said to himself.

Instead of giving up here, he searched for another way... he was going to climb up.

As crazy as it sounded, Taehyung moved a ladder from the almost-about-to-topple-over garage and set it against the side of the house.

When he finally reached the top, another shriek sounded, closer to him from before. Taehyung caught his breath and forced himself to stay on the ladder.

Looking through the window, he couldn't believe the sight that he saw.

Jeon Gunwoo was punching Jungkook in the face, his fist bruised from prior hits.

Fury flooded Taehyung's head, itching to fly through that window and beat the man up. And, well, that's what he did.

Crashing through glass, Kim Taehyung jumped into the messy bedroom, his face in scratches and stinging slashes.

"What the hell?!?" Gunwoo yelped.

"Jungkook-" Taehyung said, running towards the naked and exposed boy.

"Hey, fag! Come here," Gunwoo leaped towards Taehyung, tackling him to the ground.

"AAGH! GET OFF ME!!" Taehyung screamed, fighting back against the abuser.

The older man cackled, only putting more weight onto his chest, making Taehyung unable to breathe correctly.

Jungkook uselessly tried to pull the big, fat male off of Taehyung.

"What? This your boyfriend?" Gunwoo asked, pushing Taehyung's face up so his cheeks were squished and face distorted.

Jungkook falsely shook his head.

"B-boyfend?" Taehyung muffled through the grip.

"Ahh... so he doesn't like you back? Figures!" Gunwoo said, embarrassing Jungkook to the point of fury.

Taking his hands off his exposed lower body, Jungkook ran forward and began to push and kick his hardest, shoving his uncle off Taehyung's body.

"Brat!" Gunwoo grunted.

Jungkook grasped Taehyung's hand and ran out the door.

Taehyung looked down at his hand intertwined with the other's, instantly pulling away from the grip. Unfortunately for him, Jungkook was holding on so tight, he was pulled with the force, falling onto Taehyung and hitting his thin lips against the older's ones.

Jungkook frowned.

"Let's just go," Taehyung demanded, beginning to run like nothing happened.

Jungkook followed behind, hopelessness staining his emotions.

When they reached the street their running never slowed down; never looking back at the prison.

Taehyung guides him all the way to his house, not caring to talk or communicate with Jungkook and, rather, make him feel better physically.

Taehyung still cared about Jungkook, but something was holding him back. He wasn't gay.

*

"Go take a shower; I put some clothes in there for you," Taehyung said, closing the door behind Jungkook.

Jungkook stared at the blank door.

Turning around he walked over to the cleaned shower, eyeing the sparkling handle. Completely taken aback by the cleanliness, he started to cry. Sobs and snots poured down his skeletal face.

He turned on the faucet to muffle his breakdown and laid on the floor until he slept.

*

"Yeah, he's taking a shower, but it's been way too long," Taehyung said to Hoseok.

"Move outta the way," Hoseok said, rushing towards the bathroom door.

"Jungkook???" Hoseok screamed and pounded on the door.

The youngest opened the door, body wet under Taehyung's big clothes.

"Thank god," Taehyung said, pulling his best friend into a hug.

Hoseok joined in, wrapping his arms around both of them.

"Where will he stay?" Hoseok asked.

"Uhh... I guess here," Taehyung said, raising an eyebrow for confirmation from Jungkook.

Nodding slowly and unsure, Jungkook blushed on the eye contact.

"And his, uh, uncle?" Hoseok asked.

"Don't worry. We'll turn him in," Taehyung said, smiling warmly at Jungkook.

He smiled back.

*

"Why'd you stay behind with me? Jungkook's your friend," Yoongi asked, facing Jimin in his seat.

"I- well. It's not really my place to worry about his personal life," Jimin said, shyly tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Uh, okay..." Yoongi said.

"What?"

"It's just... he's your fr-"

"Friend. Yes, I know."

"So then why would you just brush this off?"

"Because I don't care!" Jimin screamed.

"But you care about the guy you just met?!" Yoongi growled.

"Y-yes! Because I love you-" Jimin said, closing her mouth in an instant.

"Baby, I already knew that."

"R-really?"

"Not the point; leave now and talk with him. Hoseok texted me the address-"

"Only if you come with."

"Ahh, no. See, I barely know this kid-"

"Just like how I barely know you? Yenno, 'cause we "just met.""

Yoongi glared at the cheeky smile radiating off of Jimin.

"Fine," Yoongi got up and picked up his jacket.

"Yay!!" Jimin squealed, taking her purse.

*

"What are you doing here?!" Taehyung growled, stomping towards Jimin.

"-Whoa whoa whoa; calm down," Yoongi stepped between them.

"No!" Taehyung screamed.

"No... he's right to be mad... I'm sorry, Taetae," Jimin said, pulling Taehyung into a hug.

Taehyung blushed, but the heat in his face quickly bloomed hotter into anger.

"You-" Hoseok said, rushing through the front door.

"Everyone stop!" Jungkook following Hoseok, screamed.

They all stared in silence, transfixed on the long tear streaks stroked against his skin.

"Jungkook-" Jimin began.

"Leave," he said.

"Wh-what?"

"All of you. Go," he said, glaring at Hoseok, Yoongi, and Jimin.

"I didn't do anything, brat," Yoongi protested, mood changing drastically.

"Come on-" Jimin said, pulling him away.

"Well, I understand why," Hoseok said, sympathetically smiling at Jungkook.

"Thanks... guys," Taehyung mumbled, waving the three off.

Hoseok waved back.

"Come on, kookie. You're probably really tired," Taehyung said, leading the boy back inside.


	9. update :)

I'm just here to say (some of you were wondering) that my wattpad is "justjoonie" & my instagram, as well. I'd love to talk with you guys more so, please, don't be afraid to start a conversation or ask any unanswered questions about my stories.


	10. POLL

alright, I need your opinions on what story I should update next because im getting A TON of requests!! this poll will take place on my wattpad (justjoonie) on a story titled "polls"; that's where ill post any future votes, suggestions, etc. so, here are your options and I WILL be showing the total votes for each after they progress, but only on my wattpad!! [you can tell I want y'all to find me on wattpad lolol]

*

\- lust  
\- secrets  
\- cheater  
\- guides  
\- eden   
\- hexagon/mute   
\- copper

*

you don't have to vote on wattpad, but it'll be easier to identify who is who and the correct numbers for each story. thank you, guys<33 THE POLL ENDS 12AM CENTRAL ON THE 8TH (tomorrow at night)


End file.
